Red
by ramenXritsuchan
Summary: Nibi was getting restless, and so, she concluded, it was time; operation Get-Shukaku-and-Kyuubi-together was about to commence. And who else to help her with this misson other then Konoha's very own Rookie 9!


X

Summary: Nibi calls in the a Rookie 9 to help set up Shukaku and Kyuubi, who both take denial to a new level. Set after 4th Shinobi War.

Pairings: Shukaku x Kyuubi. Shikamaru x Nibi. Sasuke x Naruto.

Warnings: This is a SHOUNEN-AI fic, which means boy x boy. This will contain LIMES, light sexual content. This will contain PROFANITY. If you are uncomfortable with any of the above, please find another fic. No beta either.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, though I do own the plot of this non profit fanfiction. I'm not sure if I have to write a disclaimer for these but...I do not own the Legend of Zelda franchise as well as the Super Mario or Ben and Jerry franchise.(Is franchise even the right word?)

A/N: An idea I couldn't let go. This fanfic is dedicated to Tigeress33565 who's oneshot "Seeing Red" inspired me. Never thought of this pairing, but now I love it. I've finally figured out how to post with a phone! I probably shouldn't post, since I have other stories I should focus on, but I just need to post this now. This pairing may not be popular, but I hope everyone enjoys it all the same. Also, not edited as well as I could have, so if there's anything I'm missing, please alert me. Reviews are food~

X

Chapter I  
Operation Commence

X

Nibi tapped her nails against the hard wood of the vanity. Her lip curled in distaste as she picked up a single bottle of orange nail polish, twirling it between her manicured fingers. She sighed gently, unable to fathom how the person who had 'set them free' could love such a color. She set the bottle aside, before rummaging quickly through the box stocked with the assorted colors of nail polish. She wanted to look sophisticated, as well as drop dead sexy. Not childish.

That meant no glitter, however much she loved it. She wouldn't be herself tonight, when all she was after was a quick lay. Biting her lip, she gave a frustrated huff before fishing out a deep purple polish. She smirked, seemingly satisfied. Purple. That was it. Unscrewing the bottle she gently began to apply the paint when a loud knock crashed her train of thought.

"Nibi! Open the fucking door!"

Smirking, Nibi set the brush down, stood and walked to the door. She opened it, to see a slightly angry Shukaku at her doorway.

"What? I'm busy." She blew gently on her nails and chuckled at the disgusted look on the demons face.

"I could be less interested in the preparations of you whoring yourself out. Where's Kyuubi?"

She only chuckled once more before sitting back down at her vanity, "What's with that tone? I might consider answering if you say 'please'." Her voice turned malicious. Though she couldn't exactly deny the raccoons claim of her being a whore, she didn't have to like being called one.

Shukaku only rolled his eyes, "I pray for whatever poor bastard you'll set your eye on tonight."

She hissed a warning, curls bouncing around her head as she turned to look at him.

"Just go back to your boy-toy."

"Why do you think I'm here, stupid?" He bit back, blushing at her choice of words. She could vaguely hear him mumble under his breath: 'not my boy-toy...'

Yeah right.

"I'd figure you wouldn't need my help with that. You've had radar on him since day one." She paused. Well, if your here for advice on how to woo red-headed fox demons I'm afraid I don't feel like helping-"

"Why would I want to-"

At this she let out a sharp laugh, "Honestly?! You two couldn't be more perfect for each other if-"

"Just tell me where he is!" The raccoon demon growled, getting more annoyed by the minute.

She smirked, and held up her hands in the light. Perfect.

"Fine, since it seems you can't bear to be apart any longer." She stood once more, grabbing her purse, flicking off the lights and pushing past Shukaku into the hall.

"He's in the game room," she told as she sashayed down the hall, stilettos clicking.

Shukaku glared as her form disappeared, and set towards the game room.

X

Kyuubi fell back into the sofa with a thud, growling as the other demon laughed jovially. The character on the screen's mouth formed a perfect 'o' as he fell into the earth of the gaming-world.

The red-head snorted. Mario was such a stupid game. What was the modern-Japan dimension thinking? A fat man going off to save a princess. Now Link, he could understand. Link was a fair-skinned boy who didn't look bad in a pair of leggings, though what was going through the creators minds when inventing the outfit was questionable. I mean, a blonde boy in tights? A blonde hero, in tights?

Kyuubi sighed once again as the game restarted, glaring heavily at the Octopus/Bull seated next to him on the plush couch. Why did he get to be Luigi? The taller, thinner, greener version of Mario. But then again, the other Italian hero brought him memories of the over-enthusiastic man in green that he had met in Naruto's world. Maito Gai...

He shuddered.

How was Naruto anyway? How did the idiot fare, not being a vessel anymore? Did the villagers treat him any different? Did he miss Kyuubi-

The beast shook his head aggressively, crimson hair spilling out of it's spiky, loose ponytail, that usually reached its way past his thighs.

It didn't really matter what the blonde did without him, though Kyuubi couldn't help but wonder(and worry, but he'd never admit to that). The blonde had grown on him over time, and they had formed a bond as strong as friendship.

He chuckled, yes, it was just like Uzumaki Naruto to befriend something so feared.

"Hey, are you playing or not?" The eight-tails looked at him curiously and Kyuubi cleared his throat.

"Playing. But do we have to play Mario?"

"What, can't handle it?"

Kyuubi shot him a glare. "Of course I can."

"And that's why you've been losing this whole time."

"As if it's easy to drag a fat man through eight worlds just so he could rescue a princess dumb enough to constantly get caught."

"You could say the same about Zelda."

"Yes, but after Ocarina of Time you learn to respect her a little more. She may be the only women that doesn't completely annoy me."

"That's your problem. You need someone."

"I don't need anyone, and no one needs me." Kyuubi refused to let the disappointment deep into his voice, though the other still looked skeptical.

I can think of a certain sand demon...

"Anyway, it's partially your fault. If you wouldn't stop jumping on my head, I wouldn't have to die all the time."

He sighed, and with a quick roll of his eyes, restarted the game. A few minutes later Kyuubi was close to victory. That spikey-shelled turtle thing needed but one more bash in the head before he would be annihilated completely. Kyuubi chuckled, and let a bit of killing intent seep out as Hachibi only smirked.

And just as Luigi was about to land on the vulnerable head of the turtle thing, he was catapulted into the air, and into the lava below.

There was a stunned silence, before Hachibi was unable to contain his laughter. Kyuubi sat, fuming quietly before lashing out at the other demon.

"Fuck this!" he roared, "I'm gonna go eat something." Hachibi shook his head, laughing quietly. Kyuubi's usual way of sulking was stuffing himself full of ice cream, chips, and whatever snack food he could get his hands on. You couldn't tear him away from his food if you tried. The redhead stomped towards the Kitchen nodding at Nibi who smirked as she made her way to the threshold.

"I'll be back in time for dinner!"

Kyuubi glanced at her, questions written all over his face before coming to the most common conclusion.

"Have fun, use a condom."

Nibi giggled at his teasing tone before sashaying to the door. Kyuubi shook his head and continued onward to the kitchen before crashing into a familiar, broad, muscled chest.

He stared up into the yellow smirking eyes of the sand demon Shukaku, clad in a yellow muscles shirt and black pants. Kyuubi himself was wearing only a red shirt and pants.

"Kitchen?" Shukaku asked, already awear of Kyuubi's tendencies. Kyuubi nodded before continuing on his way noticing how the sand demon stayed behind him. Of course Shukaku would understand him best, being able to know where he was headed and what he was doing solely in intuition. Himself and the other demon had been close since day one of the Juubi's split, and though the humans numbered there power by the number Shukaku wasn't the weakest link by any means. He seemed of insatiable strength to the Kyuubi, almost more so than himself.

Almost, but not quite. He snickered.

Shukaku didn't bother commenting and only followed the red head into the kitchen who had flashed in front of the fridge and back with tremendous speed-well, in the eyes of the average human. He placed the Ben and Jerry double fudge ice cream in front of him and grabbed a spoon off the counter.

"Want some?" He asked, cheeks filled. Shukaku's smirk widened, eyes smoldering at the sight of how cute the Nine-Tails looked.

Stupid Nibi...giving me these thoughts...impossible...

"Nah. You better cool it, your not gonna be able to eat dinner." He wrinkled his nose at the lame pun and Kyuubi smiled.

Content with watching him and how cute he was (not cute, I'm just watching out for his well being) he settled his hands on his cheeks before closing his eyes. Just a few minutes of rest.

Kyuubi heard the growl the Racoon demon let out and laughed quietly. He had finished his ice cream and was watching the other demon sleep. It was rare to see the other unguarded so openly. Kyuubi loved the sight (only so he could tear him later, yeah, that was it).

He rested his own head on his arms quick to catch a few Z's before dinner.

Needless to say Shukaku woke an hour later to the crackle of a fire.

He looked up and spotted Hachibi flipping burgers and giving him a pointed look.

"What's with that?" He questioned, noticing how Kyuubi, across form him, was still asleep.

"Take him and get outta here. Dinner will be ready in an hour and I don't need him eating all the ingredients." The words were said half amused half stern.

Shukaku didn't bother arguing, used to picking up Kyuubi countless times since they were kids. He lifted his body swiftly out of the chair bridal style and swept out of the kitchen. Kyuubi murmured softly as Shukaku went up the stairs and gripped his shirt with tightly with one hand.

When they finally reached Kyuubi's room and bed he gently placed the other on it, an tried tugging off the fox's grip.

"C'mon Kyuubi, let go." He said only half-heartedly. Kyuubi's grip only tightened and Shukaku knew thanks to experience, Kyuubi's grip was something to be reckoned with, asleep or awake.

How suggestive.

He rolled his eyes at the thought and scooted the other demon over before lying himself down next to him. The grumbled a bit before snuggling into his chest.

With a sigh Shukaku settled in with an arm behind folded under his head and the other around the red heads waist.

Just a few minutes, he yawned.

Just a few.

X

Shukaku woke with a jolt as the sudden smell of food flooded his senses. The Hachibi was nothing short of a master chef.

Groaning quietly he tried to roll the other demon, who had decided to use him as a pillow, off of his arm. Shukaku watched with an amused snort as the red headed demon rolled off the bed and with a solid thump, hit the floor. Unceremoniously he raised his head over the bed side, peeking at Shukaku through his bangs. Shukaku smirked quietly at Kyuubi's sleepy, annoyed expression. Kyuubi hated taking naps, as it always left him more groggy than anything.

"I hate you," the red head spat.

"No you don't."

"But one day I swear..."

Shukaku shook his head at the empty words, glad that the Fox Demon didn't mean it, and probably never would.

"So," he drawled, "Hachibi's done with dinner..."

"Tch, I'd rather take another nap."

Shukaku's eyes widened, "But, his food is your second favorite thing in the world."

"What's my first?"

Shukaku's heart thumped a little. "Me."

The smile Kyuubi gave him, because smirks are more his nature, breaks his heart though he doesn't know why.

"Naturally."


End file.
